


In Between

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragon shifters, M/M, Oral Sex, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru's transformation feels a little like shedding skin. It happens in bits and pieces at first, before Tooru is ready to shift out of his human form entirely and turn into a dragon.</p>
<p>He's always so incredibly sensitive to everything in between, though, and Hajime's smell hangs in the air distractingly. Tooru feels like he can taste Hajime on his tongue. Right now, there's nothing he wants more in the world than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> a remix of [this cosplay fill](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/16113.html?thread=7524081#cmt7524081) for SASO2016 bonus round 6

"Hajime," Tooru murmurs, and he's almost singing the name with his anticipation, shivering with it. "You smell so good, Hajime, I want to―I want to―"

"I know," Hajime replies, and he's already naked on their bed. He's good at this; he knows how to deal with Tooru when he's like this. He's had plenty of practice, after all.

Tooru's transformation feels a little like shedding skin. It happens in bits and pieces at first, before Tooru is ready to shift out of his human form entirely and turn into a dragon.

He's always so incredibly sensitive to everything in between, though, and Hajime's smell hangs in the air distractingly. Tooru feels like he can taste Hajime on his tongue. Right now, there's nothing he wants more in the world than that.

"Hajime," he sighs again, walking to their bed, climbing onto the edge of it so he can kneel over his boyfriend.

"Your scales are so pretty," Hajime murmurs with a smile, nuzzling into Tooru's cheek. "Your tail, too."

Tooru shudders as Hajime reaches behind him, stroking his fingers along it. He places his hand on top of Hajime's, holding it there.

"Your hands always feel so nice," Tooru hums, leaning in to kiss Hajime. "I want to make you smell like me. I want it so that everyone knows that you're mine."

"I want that," Hajime breathes, his hands sliding up Tooru's back, to his shoulders. "Want you to fuck me."

With a low chuckle, Tooru kisses him again, deeper this time. "Mm, I will, I promise."

Hajime grins against Tooru's lips, pulling him even closer. Tooru bites down gently, and Hajime moans encouragingly. Tooru bites harder, nipping harder. He pulls back, tasting blood, and holds his fingers up to Hajime's mouth.

"You're so badly behaved," Hajime grumbles, but it sounds fond as he turns his face into Tooru's hand.

"You should learn to train your dragon better," Tooru grins.

"Oh, I could discipline you if that's what you want," Hajime murmurs, squeezing Tooru's ass. "But I know you. It's not going to make a difference."

Chuckling, Tooru holds Hajime's face in his hands and kisses him. "You _do_ know me."

"You're still wearing your pants," Hajime murmurs, running his hands over Tooru's thighs. "I really think you should fix that."

Getting to his feet, Tooru pulls his pants down, along with his boxers. His cock is different to how it usually is in human form, and Tooru catches the way Hajime eyes it, licking his lips. It tapers at the head, but it's thicker, with firm ridges along the top of it and a gentle curve to the shaft. Tooru's tail sways behind him as he grins at Hajime. 

"You look so eager." Tooru's mouth is dry, his throat clicking at he swallows. "It's like you're as desperate as I am."

Hajime replies by getting up, off the bed, settling on his knees in front of Tooru. He rests a hand on Tooru's hip, leaning in to kiss his stomach. He glances up, holding Tooru's gaze and he pulls back. 

"Ah," Tooru sighs, his eyes fluttering shut. Hajime strokes his cock slowly, taking in the texture of it, before kissing the head of it. 

Without any preamble, Hajime takes Tooru into his mouth. Tooru tips his head back, groaning at the wet heat surrounding him. Hajime's lips are spread so beautifully and he breathes in deeply before swallowing down even more. There are three ridges of Tooru's cock left and Hajime pulls back, sucking on the very tip of it before he tries again. 

Tooru feels Hajime's moan just as much as he hears it. They're both trembling, hands finding each other and clinging tightly. Tooru strokes his thumb over the back of Hajime's hand, feeling his nails growing sharper, turning into claws, as he sucks in a shaky breath.

Hajime brings his other hand up to massage Tooru's balls, swallowing around him.

" _Hajime_ ," Tooru gasps sharply. He whines as Hajime lets go of his balls, then whines louder as those fingers wrap around his tail instead. 

The grip Hajime has on Tooru's hand gets tighter, a silent _trust me_. Tooru does, without question. Hajime knows that without the need for words, too. 

Hajime guides Tooru's tail down between his legs. Tooru sucks in a sharp breath as he suddenly understands.

He moves his tail lower, until the tip of it is pressed against Hajime's entrance. Not hard enough to actually push past the ring of muscle, but enough to tease. Hajime whimpers softly around Tooru's cock, his lips sliding back and forth, shining slick with spit. Tooru curves his tail, pressing the soft underside of it against Hajime's balls and his cock, giving him something to rut against. Hajime's hips move immediately, seeking more friction. 

Tooru's always loved the way that Hajime always keeps up with him, no questions asked. No matter how ambitious Tooru gets, Hajime is right beside him, ready to tackle the same challenges. When Tooru is desperate and needy in the middle of a transformation, Hajime is right there with him too. 

It shouldn't even come as a surprise that they're this closely in tune with each other. 

Hajime grips Tooru's hips tightly with both hands for support, fingers digging into the skin. He bobs his head, grinding against Tooru's tail, until he pulls back, gasping for breath.

"I'm gonna—" he gasps out, his voice rough. "Tooru—"

"Yeah," Tooru pants. "Me too. I want to mark you, Hajime, can I—"

"Please," Hajime replies, taking hold of Tooru's cock, holding it by the base. 

With a soft moan, Tooru comes in thick ropes, all over Hajime's face and down his chest. He presses his tail against Hajime a little firmer, feeling him shake apart as he comes too. 

"You're so good," Tooru murmurs, stroking his fingers through Hajime's hair, pulling him close. Hajime is panting, his forehead resting against Tooru's hip. They need to get cleaned up, but Tooru can't stop touching Hajime, clawed fingers scratching gently down the back of his neck and across his shoulders. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Hajime huffs out a quiet laugh. "You can, if you want to."

Tooru does just that, picking Hajime up in his arms and taking him to their bed. He strokes his hand down the side of Hajime's face, cleaning the mess away with magic just so that he doesn't have to go and get a damp towel.

"Waste of magic," Hajime mumbles, turning his face into Tooru's hand, kissing his fingers.

"I'm nearly a dragon," Tooru replies, feeling his wings unfurl. He spreads them out, then curves them around Hajime cocooning them both in together. "I can afford to use magic right now. I don't want you out of my reach, right now."

"Such a fussy dragon," Hajime sighs fondly, pulling Tooru down on top of him. "How much longer until you need to go outside?"

"I'll stay this size for at least another couple of hours," Tooru hums, nuzzling against Hajime's neck. "Long enough for a nap."

"I'm setting an alarm," Hajime says, reaching over for his phone. "An hour and a half, to be safe."

"You're my favourite," Tooru declares, keeping his wings wrapped around Hajime, tail snaking around one of his legs, and settles in to sleep.


End file.
